Battousai VS Kenshin
by kazumigirl
Summary: Kenshin turns into the Battousai, and is hungry for Kaoru! But does Kaoru want the Battousai, and what does Kenshin think about all of this? Battousai/Kaoru/ Kenshin/Kaoru. One shot now, maybe more later
1. Default Chapter

Battousai VS. Kenshin 

Disclaimer: Okay, here we go...I own Rurouni Kenshin.

Man in black, law-authorized suit: What'd you say?!

Erika: Uh!!! Gotta go! *runs away*

Man in black, law-authorized suit: She doesn't own Rurouni Kenshin...I do!

Author's note: This is my first attempt with Battousai/Kaoru, so if it turns out horribly bad, please don't come to my pile of twigs out in the woods and steal my survival sandwitch (an assortment of leaves,grass, and twigs) thankyou.

Kaoru stared at Kenshin as everyone ate dinner. Something just didn't seem right about him. He had been fairly quiet all day, and only spoke to complain about the headache he'd had. Kenshin noticed she was staring at her, looked up, and smiled sweetly.

"Something the matter, Miss Kaoru?" He asked.

Kaoru quickly shook her head.

"No, nothing." She replied.

Yahiko sighed very loudly. Everyone ignored him.

"I sighed." He reminded them.

Sanosuke slowly put down his chop sticks, delibertly turned to face Yahiko, and stared at him.

"Okay, Yahiko, what's bothering you?" He asked.

Yahiko smiled, very grateful that someone was paying attention to him.

"Well, today I was with Tsubame, we were just talking-nothing but talking, and then this boy comes in, are you listening?"

Sanosuke nodded with a smile.

"Go on." He said.

Yahiko put his chopsticks down.

"Okay, well this boy comes in, acting like he's so high and mighty, and just interupts me. Just like that!" He said.

Sanosuke cocked one eyebrow.

"Just like that, huh?" 

Yahiko nodded.

"So, I tap him on the shoulder, and remind him that **I** was talking to Tsubame, and you know what this hellacious bastard tells me?"

Kaoru frowned.

"Yahiko, watch your mouth!" She scolded.

"Make me, Ugly! Anyway, the jerk tells me to go home and take my nap." Yahiko scowled, remembering the horrible memory.

"What'd you do?" Sanosuke asked.

Yahiko smirked.

"I kissed Tsubame, and told him to wait his turn, then I just started talking again, and he left."

Even Kaoru had to smile.

"Way to go, punk." Sanosuke said rubbing the younger boy's hair.

After dinner, when everyone decided to go to bed, Kaoru crawled into her futon and realized something was terribly wrong. Kenshin's futon was right next to hers, and he was in it, but something wasn't right. She felt...watched. Sure enough when she turned around, Kenshin was staring at her. Only, it wasnt Kenshin in a weird way. His eyes were a bright yellow, and he was squinting, but smiling, but squinting. (Confusing, but it's just an evil smile, 'K?)

"Uh, something wrong, Kenshin?" She asked nervously.

He shook his head, still smiling.

"No, nothing, Kaoru."

Kaoru froze. Even though her back was turned to him, she knew that he could tell she was stiff. He had called her "Kaoru". Without the "Miss". She knew that he had become Battousai. 

"Um, well, goodnight then." She said uneasily.

She certainly couldn't let the Battousai know she was terrified right now. What if he wanted to slay her?! He was a "Man-Slayer" after all.

"Kaoru?"

Kaoru let out a small gasp as she felt fingers twirl the end of her braid. She had to act calm.

"Kenshin, I, uh, I'm trying to sleep." She said.

Battousai smiled and leaned very close to her.

"I know you're not that sleepy, Kaoru." He whispered in her ear.

Kaoru swallowed hard. He was planning to kill her! But why!?

"I am." She protested meekly.

Battousai moved his fingers from her hair,under her uh...night kimono (I guess) and onto her shoulder. Kaoru winced.

"Your so tense, just loosen up." He said.

"Kenshin, um, I-"

Suddenly, Yahiko walked in, laughing hysterically.

"You guys, *laugh* Sano just did the stupidest,funniest thing*cackle*Ever*crack up*" He said, in about five minutes.

Kaoru, grateful for Yahiko barging in on them, sat up eagerly.

"What? I want to hear!" She said, a little paniky.

The three of them had to wait about ten minutes for Yahiko to settle down. Battousai, hand ready to land back on Kaoru, wasn't so patient.

"What is it?" He asked, slightly demanding.

Yahiko continued to giggle in a high-pitched voice, but was able to talk without laughing.

"Okay,*giggle* Well, he was going to get some milk before he went to bed *chuckle* and I guess he was really happy or something, because he did this weird,flying leap, crashed to the floor, and ripped his pants!" With that, Yahiko fell to the floor, clutching his stomach.

Kaoru giggled. Battousai pretended to smile.

"I mean, *giggle* you just had to have seen it!" Yahiko sputtered.

Kaoru smiled.

"Hey, Sano, what were you doing?!" Yahiko asked, leaving the room in a gut busting, lung collapsing fit of laughter.

Kaoru chuckled again, then abruptly stopped, remembering who was beside her.

"That was funny." She said nervously.

Battousai smiled, then giggled, then began to laugh really hard, pounding his fist on the floor. Kaoru stared at him. 

"Kenshin, you're laughing like Yahiko." She remarked, slightly calmer.

His laughter suddenly stopped.

"Is he gone?"

Kaoru cocked one eyebrow.

"Who?"

"Yahiko."

"Yes, you saw him leave, remember?"

"Yes, but, he spies."

"Just listen."

In the far side of the dojo you heard Yahiko cackling hysterically.

"I tripped." Sanosuke stated defensively.

"And did what, fly across the room?" Yahiko scoffed before collapsing into another fit of hysterics.

Battousai smiled.

"So, where were we?" He purred, moving closer to Kaoru.

Kaoru scooted away.

"Don't kill me, Kenshin." She pleaded quietly.

Battousai immediately stopped.

"Kill you?" He asked, quite confused.

"Please, I know I can be a bother, but don't slay me." She said, her eyes beginning to cloud with tears.

Battousai moaned and hugged her.

"I wasn't planning on killing you." He said.

"You werent?"

"No. I love you, Kaoru. And, right now, I want you." 

Kaoru turned glowing red.

"Want me?" She asked.

His face moved closer, his lips pressing against her left cheek.

Yahiko, still giggling, was spying!

"Ohhh,  Kenshin kissed her." He giggled.

Kaoru, still glowing red, looked up at him.

"Kenshin, I..."

"You what?" He asked, moving his hand down her arm.

"I..."

Yahiko, just as impatient as Battousai, frowned.

"You what,Ugly? You're constipated? Going to die? Gay? Say something!" He whispered to himself.

"I, love-love-love, I love you ,Kenshin!" She blurted.

Battousai smiled.

"I love you too."

Just then, Battousai winced and felt his head.

"Kenshin?" Kaoru asked.

Battousai closed his eyes. When he opened them, they were a bright violet.

"Oh, Kenshin..." Kaoru said, slightly understanding, glad to have her Kenshin back.

"Oh, was I asleep?" He asked, very confused, then he saw his hand moving down inside her kimono.

"Ahh! I'm so  Sorry about that, Miss Kaoru, that I am!" He said, very flustered.

Kaoru smiled. She knew there was another side to Kenshin. A scary side, but a scary side she liked. Would the Battousai side of Kenshin return?

                                                                        To Be Continued (Maybe)

Author's note again: Okay, if this sucked. I'm horribly sorry, I didn't want to go any further until I knew this one was okay. If you want a continuing chapter, please state so in your review (If you review) and please, suggestions are very helpful! You guys are the best! *winks cheezily*

Author's final note: Oh, about Yahiko, I've gotten a few questions about him. You see, in all of my fics, Yahiko loves to spy on sappy couples, and also, I knid of hint that Sanosuke is a fatherly figure towards him. I know this is pretty pointless to most of you, but just to answer some people's questions, thanks!


	2. Battousai VS Kenshin: Part Two

Chapter 2  
  
Author's note: Well, thankyou everyone! Your reviews just make me feel so great! I love you guys!!!! So, here's that 2nd chapter.  
  
The next morning, as everyone ate breakfast, Kaoru stared at Kenshin. She was trying to figure out exactly what was going on with him. Kenshin noticed her cocking her head and staring at him, so he smiled awkwardly at her. Kaoru, embarrassed for being caught, turned red and looked away. Yahiko smiled deviously.  
  
"You know, you two sure are looking at eachother a lot. Is there something going on?" He asked slyly.  
  
"No!" Kaoru said, a little too forcefully.  
  
Kenshin looked a little hurt, but didn't say anything.  
  
"Really?" Yahiko remarked, raising one eyebrow at her.  
  
Kaoru frowned at him. Yahiko's smile grew even bigger. He had seen last night. He had seen Kenshin kiss Kaoru. He had seen Kaoru blurt out her feelings for him, and here she was, saying nothing was going on between them.  
  
Just when Yahiko was about to start teasing, Sanosuke stood up.  
  
"I'm going to take a bath." He said through the fishbone sticking through his teeth.  
  
"Don't fall." Yahiko whispered, trying to stifle a laugh.  
  
Sanosuke frowned at him. Yahiko looked away, then cracked up. Sanosuke picked him up.  
  
"Hey, punk, it wasn't that funny." He said, turning the ten year old upside down.  
  
Yahiko, still laughing, managed to speak.  
  
"Did you suddenly think you could fly or something?!" He laughed.  
  
Sanosuke covered his mouth. Kenshin smiled polietly, trying to figure out what had gone on last night. What had Sanosuke done? It was obviously hilarious, afterall, Yahiko's blood was draining to his head, and he was still in hysterics.  
  
"Okay, Yahiko, if you're gonna keep laughing like some deranged monkey, then you can join me." Sanosuke said, walking away with Yahiko.  
  
"But *chuckle* you might *laugh* take another flying leap and *giggle* go flying into the air *very high-pitched giggle* butt naked!!!! *crack up*"  
  
After Sanosuke and Yahiko had left, it left Kenshin and Kaoru alone. Kaoru smiled at him, knowing it was her rurouni. Kenshin smiled back, his bright purple eyes loaded with confusion.  
  
"Um, Miss Kaoru?"  
  
"Yes?" Kaoru stopped clearing her dishes and looked at him.  
  
"I've been thinking for awhile, and I've always wanted to tell you that..."  
  
Kaoru turned red.  
  
"Yes, Kenshin?"  
  
Kenshin, who's head had hung in embarrassment, looked up, only, his eyes a were a vivid gold. Kaoru's eyes widened in fear, and just the tiniest happiness.  
  
"Kenshin?" She asked, timidly.  
  
He smiled.  
  
"Hello, Kaoru."  
  
He leaned across the table and ran his index finger down her cheek. She pulled away.  
  
"Kenshin, who...who are you?" She asked quietly.  
  
Battousai, for once, looked a little shocked, and hurt.  
  
"Last time I checked, I was the man who loved you more than anyone else." He said, smiling again, trying to regain his coolness.  
  
Kaoru shook her head.  
  
"No, you're different. I can tell." She began to clear her dishes again.  
  
Battousai looked down, then back at her, trying to find something to say.  
  
"You're Battousai, the man Kenshin used to be." Kaoru said.  
  
Battousai nodded slowly.  
  
Kaoru walked away with her dishes, turning her back coldly to the Battousai.  
  
She remembered last night. The way he'd flirted with her. The way he'd kissed her. The way he'd hugged her. The way she'd loved it. The way she'd loved him. She walked back, and smiled as Battousai twiddled with his sword.  
  
She planted a small kiss on his forehead.  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Kaoru Kamiya." She said, holding out her hand.  
  
Battousai, confused because he knew her name, shrugged and shook her hand.  
  
"You're a pleasure too, I mean- Pleasure to meet you too, I'm Battousai the Man Slayer."  
  
Kaoru knew this was wrong. Growing attached to Battousai. She was in love with Kenshin, the wanderer, but she found herself falling for Battousai, the man slayer.  
  
Just then, Yahiko busted in, only wearing a towel.  
  
"Guys, something very hilarious just happened." He squawked.  
  
"What?" Battousai and Kaoru asked together, Battousai's more demanding.  
  
"Sanosuke told me he cried last night because those were his favorite pair of pants! *crack up*" Yahiko laughed.  
  
Kaoru rolled her eyes.  
  
"Yahiko, he was obviously kidding."  
  
Yahiko cocked one eyebrow.  
  
"I wouldn't be too sure."  
  
When he walked away, claiming they could take no more of him so scantily clad, Battousai smiled at Kaoru adoringly.  
  
"What?" She asked noticing him.  
  
He shrugged.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
Kaoru looked down to see if something was wrong.  
  
"Do I have a booger hanging out of my nose or something?"  
  
Battousai put his head on the table, laughing. Kaoru stared at him.  
  
"What?"  
  
She leaned closer and poked him. He kept laughing. She poked him again. His laughs subsided into little chuckles. She tried to poke him again, but he grabbed her finger, still face down on the table. When he looked up, Kaoru looked very embarrassed. He smiled and leaned closer. Kaoru turned glowing red. He pretened that he was going to kiss her, but suddenly hurled her to the floor. He was now on top of her.  
  
"Kensh-Battousai, what are you doing?" She demanded, very annoyed.  
  
He smiled and kissed her. She felt hot and cold sweep through her the second his lips touched hers. She looked at him. He removed his lips and trailed down to her neck. He kissed her right above her left shoulder. Kaoru struggled a bit, but Kenshin pressed down on her. Just as he was about to go further, Yahiko came in.  
  
Kaoru screamed. Battousai frowned. Yahiko stood there, eyes wide.  
  
"Well." Was all he could say.  
  
Battousai quickly got off Kaoru.  
  
"Yahiko, it's not what you think." Kaoru said.  
  
Yahiko put his hands on his hips.  
  
"No one needs to draw me a picture."  
  
Then he smiled.  
  
"Because I'm gonna draw myself one! Tee-hee!" With that, he sped out of the room.  
  
Battousai smiled at her.  
  
"Maybe we should continue this later."  
  
He closed his eyes for a minute, then when they opened....  
  
"Oh, Kenshin..." Kaoru said.  
  
She was so happy, and confused.  
  
"Miss Kaoru, oh, where was I? I was going to tell you something...I think. Oh well! If it comes back to me, I'll be sure to tell you, that I will."  
  
With that he walked away. Kaoru sat there, in utter shock and deep confusion. She was in love with Kenshin, but she was quickly falling for Battousai.  
  
"Miss Kaoru's in love with someone else..." Kenshin mumbled as he stopped in the doorway of their room.  
  
He wiped his eyes.  
  
"I can tell."  
  
To Be Continued? You Decide! 


	3. Battousai VS Kenshin: Part Three

Battousai VS.Kenshin:Part 3  
  
Author's note: Okay, thankyou everyone! I'm really trying to make this story work in so many differnet ways, it's got my brain scrambled! So just work with me, okay? Thanks! You guys rock! *Winks cheezily* *Readers frown and load guns* Uh, yah, so here we go with part 3!  
  
Kaoru stared into her crystal clear bath water. She had been thinking about Kenshin a lot. What was going on with him? Why couldn't he seem to remember that he had turned into Battousai? They weren't two different people...were they? Kaoru was beginning to doubt the fact that Battousai was Kenshin at all. He was totally different. Too different to be her gentle wanderer.  
  
She sighed and dunked her head under the water. When she came up again, her hair was in her face. She wiped it away and let out an annoyed groan.  
  
"I'm confused." She whined to herself.  
  
Kenshin was kind, gentle, and never treated her badly. On the other hand, Battousai, was rough, and acted scary. His golden eyes frightened Kaoru, as did his menacing laugh. But, in a way, Kaoru could still see hints of Kenshin in him. The way he had gave her that pitiful looked when she pleaded with him not to kill her. The way he'd laughed when she didn't know why he was gawking at her.  
  
"I am so confused." She said again.  
  
She got out of the bath and began to dry off. She could hear Kenshin, Sanosuke, and Yahiko arguing.  
  
"Look, Yahiko, you can't say the tides aren't caused by the gravity of the moon." Sanosuke said.  
  
"That you cannot." Kenshin added.  
  
"Explain how it happens then." Yahiko shot back.  
  
"I already did, but you were sitting there like 'oh look a bird' . And you wandered away like la-la-la-la." Sanosuke said, mocking the ten year old.  
  
Yahiko laughed.  
  
"I did not."  
  
"You did too."  
  
Kaoru smiled. She loved the way they argued. Much like her and Yahiko. When she was dressed, she entered the kitchen to see Kenshin preparing dinner.  
  
"Oh,Kenshin, I could've done that." She said, remembering it was her night to cook.  
  
"It's alright, Miss Kaoru, that it is." Kenshin gave her a sad smile and went back to chopping vegetables.  
  
Kaoru frowned. Had she done something wrong? She stared at Kenshin. He was obviously trying to ignore her.  
  
"You need any help?" She asked.  
  
"Oh, no, all it has to do now is simmer anyway." Kenshin replied.  
  
Kaoru smiled.  
  
"It smells good in here, I wish I could cook like you." She said.  
  
Kenshin smiled back.  
  
"I like your cooking, that I do, a lot."  
  
Kaoru turned red.  
  
"I'm a horrible cook. Yahiko and Sanosuke's drilled that into my brain."  
  
Kenshin wiped his hands on his apron.  
  
"They love your cooking, or else they wouldn't hang around the pot whining, 'is it done yet?' "  
  
Kaoru laughed.  
  
"Well, I'm glad you like it."  
  
Kenshin smiled, but suddenly frowned and felt his forehead.  
  
"Uh-Oh." Kaoru said, already backing away.  
  
Battousai looked up and smiled.  
  
"Hello, Kaoru." He greeted.  
  
Kaoru smiled nervously then continued backing away. Battousai just kept smiling at her, then he frowned, noticing the frilly apron clinging to him.  
  
"Eww." He said taking it off.  
  
Kaoru smiled nervously and still continued to move away, but his eyes seemed to make her go slower and slower until she stopped. It felt as if she were wearing sandals of stone. Battousai approached her and put his forehead to hers.  
  
"I can never get over how cute you are." He whispered.  
  
Kaoru's eyes darted wildely.  
  
"Uh, thanks, I guess. I have to go...uh, this way now." She said nervously.  
  
Battousai grabbed her hand and moved in front of her.  
  
"What a coincidence, so do I."  
  
Kaoru's legs felt like liquid. Her heart was beating so fast it might as well of flew out and hit the wall. Her face also burned.  
  
"I love you." Battousai said, before smashing his lips onto hers.  
  
"Ken-Battousai, no...no." She said, trying to pull away before she, herself, turned into a puddle of mush.  
  
"No? Why, Kaoru? Why?" He slightly whimpered, kissing her again, wrapping his arms around her.  
  
Kaoru wanted her Kenshin. Her wanderer who'd never think of doing this to her. Where was Kenshin? She needed him now!  
  
"Please, I won't be able to stop if you don't..." Kaoru was cut off as Battousai kissed her again, this time passing his tongue through her lips.  
  
Yahiko, who was going to walk in and demand dinner, but was now leaning against the wall, laughing quietly to himself.  
  
Battousai smiled at Kaoru and ran his index finger along her bottom lip.  
  
"You're so beautiful, you know that?" He asked moving closer again.  
  
Kaoru knew she was about to cave in. She knew she could easily give into Battousai, but she also knew she couldn't.  
  
"No, Ken-Battousai, we-"Kaoru started.  
  
"Kaoru..." Battousai whined.  
  
"No! I love Kenshin! Leave me alone!!!"  
  
With that outburst, Kaoru slapped Battousai across the face and shoved him away from her. Battousai cupped his left cheek, and looked at Kaoru. Kaoru looked at him. Battousai glared at her.  
  
"You hit me." He hissed.  
  
"I told you no." Kaoru replied, very afraid now.  
  
Battousai tried to keep his glare, but Kaoru could tell he was hurt, badly. And not just because she had slapped him either.  
  
"Battousai..." She said, approaching him timidly.  
  
He backed away, and looked down, his eyes covered by his hair.  
  
"No, don't I...love you."  
  
When he looked back up, his eyes were bright and violet.  
  
"You do?" He asked, smiling very big.  
  
Tears came to Kaoru's eyes. She had hurt Battousai, and without his knowledge, Kenshin too.  
  
"Yes, Kenshin...I love you."  
  
Kenshin's smile grew even bigger. Yahiko walked in, laughing his head off.  
  
"Hey, Sano, you missed everything!" He called.  
  
Kaoru had fallen into a deep hole. She wanted the Battousai back, and not just to tell him she was sorry. She really did love Kenshin. She was in love with him, but Battousai was somebody special too. Why was this so confusing anyway? They were the same person weren't they?  
  
To Be Continued? Yet again, you decide! 


	4. Battousai VS Kenshin: Part Four

Battousai VS. Kenshin: Part 4  
  
Author's note: Thankyou! I've gotten so many reviews, as well as suggestions, and I'm really trying! So, please just work with me.  
  
Kaoru stared at Kenshin that night as he slept. He hadbeen acting like the happiest wanderer on the face of the earth ever since she'd told him she loved him. The problem was, not that Kaoru didn't love him, she really loved him, as Kenshin and the Battousai. She had hurt the Battousai, and that made her feel more horrible than anything. She only wished he'd turn into the Battousai, at least one more time so she could apologize to him.  
  
Why had she slapped him? Normally, just the idea of slapping the Battousai would make her shudder. She turned around to face him again. She couldn't tell what he was right now, because he was asleep. She assumed he was her gentle rurouni, because he looked so peaceful. She smiled sadly and stroked his hair. He stirred and turned over, away from her, frowning.  
  
Kaoru's smile wilted.  
  
"Kenshin, who are you?" She whispered to herself.  
  
"I'm a very pissed Battousai right now." Came a dark reply.  
  
Kaoru immediately sat up.  
  
"Battousai?"  
  
He didn't reply that time.  
  
"Battousai, I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry, I'm sorry I hit you."  
  
"You think that hurt me or something?"  
  
"I saw your eyes right after I slappe you, and they looked pretty hurt." Kaoru remarked.  
  
"It wasn't your slap that hurt. Believe me, much worse has come to me."  
  
"Battousai, I'm sorry I hurt your feelings."  
  
Battousai sighed and turned over. Even though his eyes were yellow, Kaoru could see they vaguely resembled Kenshin the Wanderer's.  
  
"I thought you loved me, the way I loved you." He mumbled, his eyes darting.  
  
Kaoru scooted closer to him.  
  
"I- I...do love you."  
  
"Then why'd you go nuts and lash out on me?" Battousai was regaining his cold tone again.  
  
Kaoru looked down at her blanket.  
  
"I thought, you only loved me, and not me."  
  
Battousai cocked one eyebrow.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I thought you were only lustful for me, and could care less who I actually was." Kaoru explained, her face turning very red.  
  
Battousai inched his way closer to her.  
  
"I love you, Kaoru Kamiya. Inside and out." He said, his cold voice slightly warm.  
  
Kaoru smiled weakly.  
  
"I'm sorry I hit you."  
  
Battousai kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"It's okay."  
  
Meanwhile, peeking through a finger-drilled hole, was little Yahiko.  
  
"Man, they can get mushy." He said to himself.  
  
"Yahiko, come here, you little punk!" Sanosuke from his own futon, yanked the ten year old away from the wall.  
  
"Lemme go, Sano! I don't wanna miss anything." Yahiko hissed, trying to squirm free from under Sanosuke's blankets.  
  
"What will you do if they start making out, huh?" Sanosuke asked.  
  
Yahiko started giggling. Sanosuke stared at the shaking hump under his blanket.  
  
"What?" He asked.  
  
More giggles arose. They were in a very high-pitched voice.  
  
"I can't imagine that." Yahiko finally replied.  
  
Sanosuke arched one eyebrow.  
  
"I had kind of hoped you wouldn't."  
  
Battousai, meanwhile, kissed Kaoru on the lips.  
  
"I love you, Kaoru." He said.  
  
Kaoru wanted to smile, kiss him back, and live happily ever after, but she knew that would be unfair to Kenshin.  
  
"Kaoru?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Do you...love me?"  
  
"Battousai, I love..."  
  
To Be Continued? Your reviews, threats, and letter bombs decide! 


	5. Battousai VS Kenshin: Part Five

Battousai VS Kenshin: Part 5  
  
Author's note: Okay, thanks everyone for your suggestions, reviews, and many orders to continue. My last chappie was a cliff hanger, and I hope all of you were hanging! *readers wave guns* Uh, okay, here's part 5  
  
Battousai stared at Kaoru. Who? Who did she love? Kaoru looked down. Where was Kenshin? Battousai finally frowned, after Kaoru stalled for a few minutes, and looked away.  
  
"It's okay." He mumbled.  
  
"Huh?" Kaoru finally looked up.  
  
"It's okay if you love someone else. I don't care."  
  
Kaoru looked down again. How could she tell him she was in love with him, but also with him? That sounded confusing just thinking about it.  
  
" I do, but it wouldn't make any sense to you." Kaoru said quietly.  
  
"Yahiko?"  
  
"What? No!"  
  
"Sanosuke?"  
  
"No! Why-wait, you know there names?" Kaoru was very surprised at this.  
  
"Why wouldn't I?" Battousai asked.  
  
"I thought you were different from Kenshin." Kaoru admitted sheepishly.  
  
Battousai smiled his naturally evil smile at her and scooted closer.  
  
"Who says I'm not Kenshin? Got the red hair, cross-shaped scar, big ears." He asked, pulling on one of his ears.  
  
Kaoru chuckled a bit, but then frowned.  
  
"But that's only skin deep. I mean, you're so mmuch different from him personality wise." She said.  
  
Battousai smiled again, and kissed Kaoru on the cheek. Then, he rolled over, pressing himself against her side.  
  
"Do you want me to show you something that wanderer would never think of doing for you?" He whispered in her ear.  
  
Kaoru felt her face begin to heat. Her body seemed to freeze, as well as her ability to answer at the moment.  
  
Yahiko, lying in his own futon, sat up and immediately crawled to his spying hole. He looked through it and chuckled to himself.  
  
"Battousai..." Kaoru said, very quietly.  
  
She knew she'd eventually give into this, as long as the Battousai hung around. She wanted to say no, but she couldn't for some reason.  
  
Battousai moved his hand onto Kaoru's shoulder, then he moved his face closer, Kaoru swallowed and tried to speak, but she couldn't. Suddenly Battousai winced, closing his eyes.  
  
Tears came to Kaoru's own when she saw two bright violet ones staring back at hers. Kenshin saw how close he was to her, and slowly inched himself away. The two of them didn't say another word to eachother.  
  
"Battousai, I..." Kaoru mumbled, on the verge of falling asleep.  
  
Kenshin turned around. So it was Battousai she was in love with? His old self. Kenshin frowned, and turned over to face her. Well, if she was going to wake up and foil all his dreams of her and him ever being together, so be it.  
  
"Why do you love me?" He asked, changing his voice so that it sounded raspy and dark.  
  
Even in her sleep, Kaoru looked confused and unhappy.  
  
"Kenshin..." She mumbled.  
  
Kenshin immediately changed his voice back to his own.  
  
"Yes, Miss Kaoru?" He asked.  
  
"I love...I love, you..Bat...Ken.."  
  
With that, Kaoru drifted off to a deep sleep, where the only noise heard was her deep breathing.  
  
Yahiko sat there, very confused. What on earth was going on?  
  
The next morning, Kenshin and Kaoru were silence at breakfast. Kaoru looked kind of distorted, like she'd been awake all night. Kenshin looked kind of angry.  
  
"Why does Miss Kaoru love Battousai? I don't even love Battousai, and he's me." Kenshin thought pitifully.  
  
"Because I'm better than you." Came a dark voice in his mind.  
  
Kenshin froze.  
  
"What? Battousai?" He thought.  
  
Suddenly, his head hurt, and his eyes turned yellow.  
  
"Kaoru deserves a man who doesnt treat her like she's some kind of little sister." He hissed.  
  
Sanosuke and Yahiko stared at him. Before they could say anything, his eyes turned violet again.  
  
"I do not treat her like a little sister, that I do not!"  
  
Yellow eyes again.  
  
"You're a prude, wanderer."  
  
Violet eyes.  
  
"Miss Kaoru is not just some sort of object you can fondle with. She's a person, that she is."  
  
Yellow eyes.  
  
"I love Kaoru for who she is, but I also want to prove my love to her."  
  
Violet eyes.  
  
"Well, then send her flowers."  
  
Suddenly, Kenshin punched himself. Yahiko and Sanosuke exchanged uneasy glances.  
  
Yellow eyes.  
  
"Oh, that really hurt."  
  
Kenshin then hurled himself into the wall.  
  
Violet eyes.  
  
"Leave Miss Kaoru alone."  
  
Kaoru, Sanosuke, and Yahiko just stare in utter shock. This wasn't right at all!  
  
To Be Continued? 


	6. Battousai VS Kenshin: Finale

Battousai VS Kenshin: Part Six

Author's note: Last Chapter. Hooray! Thankyou, everyone, I've never gotten so many reviews before!

Suddenly, Kenshin winced and felt his forehead. Yellow eyes dropped on Kaoru. 

"I do love her. I do...I really do." Battousai said, looking directly at her.

Yahiko and Sanosuke looked around nervously.

"Uh, Kenshin?" Yahiko asked.

Battousai frowned at him.

"What?" He hissed.

Yahiko nearly shuddered at Battousai's tone.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked shakily.

Battousai glared at him. Yahiko's eyes grew the size of saucers as Battousai got up, and began to walk towards him. 

Yahiko swallowed and stared at him like a deer caught in headlights.

"Nothing is wrong with me." Batousai growled, walking past the ten year old.

Kaoru couldn't take it no more. She only wanted it to end.

"Battousai, stop!" She ordered.

  
Battousai froze and turned around, staring at her questioningly.

For once, Kaoru felt no fear around him.

"Don't snarl at Yahiko like that, ever" She said.

Battousai squinted.

"Then he needs to learn not to ask so many annoying questions." He replied, turning away again.

Kaoru stomped her foot.

"No! Yahiko's like my brother, and I won't have you snap at him!"

Battousai turned back around and shot a death glare at her.

"Are you trying to tell me what to do? I am Battousai the Man Slayer!" He hissed again, raising his voice a tad.

Kaoru approached him.

"I don't care if you were Buda himself, I love you, Battousai, but I certainly don't care for your attitude."

Battousai looked a little hurt, but his cold sense of style quickly took over.

"No one tells me what to do. If I want to snap at the kid, then I'll snap at the kid."

Kaoru grew even more angry.

"Not around me you won't! This is why I wish you wouldn't do this Battousai transformation thing! You're not Kenshin anymore!"

She suddenly began to cry.

"You're some other person! You're Kenshin on the outside, but some raving man-slayer on the inside! I wan't Kenshin back! I'm tired of trying to decide between the two of you!" She sobbed.

Battousai finally looked deeply hurt. His eyebrows loosened, as did his muscles. His face completely shattered into heartbreak.

"So, you love the wanderer?" He mumbled.

Kaoru wiped away a few tears.

"I love you both, but I- I'm sick of it!" More tears fell from her eyes.

Battousai sighed and kneeled before her. Kaoru looked at him, as he gently placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I understand." He said quietly.

Kaoru couldn't decide if she was happy or devistated. 

Battousai smiled at her, very sadly, and closed his eyes. Kenshin appeared.

"Miss Kaoru, why are you crying?" 

Kaoru weakly smiled and through her arms around him. He felt nice. So warm. So comforting. So... Kenshin! SUddenly, Kaoru felt strange. She looked at Kenshin, and a pair of yellow eyes stared back at her. Kaoru just sighed and looked down. Battousai tilted her chin up and kissed her. Kaoru closed her eyes. This felt nice. Nicer than anything. When the kiss ended, Kaoru looked up to see Violet eyes again, with a speck of gold in them.

"I..." Kaoru didn't understand.

"Battousai is the man I used to be, and the lover I am today, that I am." Kenshin said, just a hint of Battousai in his voice.

Kaoru smiled.

Yahiko smiled.

Sanosuke, very confused, just shrugged and left.

The End

A/N: If you didn't get the ending, Kenshin and Battousai molded together. They're now one. 


End file.
